


Regret

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I just watched this last ngith, and i am destroyed, no happy ending, tony doesn't regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Does Tony regret recruiting Peter?No. Not one bit.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Infinity War last night and I am utterly destroyed. How am I supposed to function at work later today?? How am i supposed to do anything but cry???
> 
> Yeah um, Peter's death kinda got me the worst.

The kid had looked up to him. Had wanted to be just like him. To make a difference. The kid had been so happy to fight with his help. To save those who needed saving. To go beyond where he belonged to stop even the idea of an invasion from occurring.

Peter had blindly followed Tony.

And Tony let him die.

Tony can’t do anything but silently weep as the star of this planet begins to sink in the background, hand holding Peter’s ashes close to himself. He doesn’t even care that the Guardians or whoever they were had disappeared as well because all he can do is think of the kid’s face, his voice, as he fell apart, wanting the man he looked up to most to help him. To save him in some way.

And Tony hadn’t been able to do anything. 

He hadn’t even been able to comfort him. To hold him properly when the kid fell into him, seeking the comfort he needed in his literal time of dying.

The kid had been just sixteen.

Another sob breaks through Tony’s lips and he cups his hand over his eyes, shoulders shaking.

Strange should have let him bleed out. Strange should have fought tooth and nail to keep that stone and let him die. He should be dead. Not… not Peter. 

And Quill shouldn’t have acted so rashly. Shouldn’t have let his feelings get the better of him when they had been so fucking close. He and the kid had almost ripped the gauntlet off. He and the kid had almost stopped Thanos. He and the kid had almost stopped this from happening. But of course Quill had to-

But no. He knows that none of this is Quill’s or Strange’s fault. He knows that the kid’s… death… had been no one’s but his own. If he hadn’t let Peter come, if he had made sure Peter stayed on Earth. 

If he hadn’t recruited Peter at all.

But that thought terrifies him and he knows it’s selfish. He knows that if he were to have the opportunity to change Peter’s fate, he would have made sure the kid still would have met him. Still would have become the Spider-Man. Because, honestly, so damn honestly, Tony needed him. No matter how selfish of a man that makes him, Tony utterly needed Peter.

And he still needs him.

But he’s dead now. A pile of ashes on the ground around him and held tightly in the palm of his hand.

And Tony is a horrible, terrible human being because he doesn’t regret recruiting Peter once.

There are foot falls behind him but Tony just can’t care right now. A hesitant hand finds his shoulder and on any other day, he would have knocked it away. But he can’t now. He can’t move. He can only hold the ashes that had been Peter close to himself, wishing he had hugged the kid more.

“You are from Earth, yes?” it’s the robot lady but Tony can’t answer right now. Though he should. Her own voice sounds strained, heart broken and he knows he’s not the only one to have lost someone today but he just can’t give a damn right now because he lost Peter- the kid he didn’t know was his kid until he turned to ash in front of him- “I have a ship. I can take you back.”

He nods jerkily, making no move to stand or do anything and the robot lady all but falls down beside him, her hand heavier on his shoulder now. 

Neither of them say or do much after that. 

Tony doesn’t want to, either.

He just wants Peter back.

**Author's Note:**

> ...tell me what you think...?


End file.
